


A visit

by Nuim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi overthinks a lot, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, I'm not really a writer, Lighthearted, M/M, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuim/pseuds/Nuim
Summary: As every second went by, the anxiety grew within the black haired young man. Nothing and no one ever manages to pull his emotional strings except him. His one and only. In fact, he can't remember any specific events in his life at all that made him feel something in the depths of his core, that did not include the spiky haired ray of sun.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 11





	A visit

Akaashi couldn't stop fidgeting and flinched at every sound coming from beyond his door. Had he become crazy? Maybe. His mind was overflowing with only one thing and it filled him with an overwhelming mix of emotions that made him unable to focus and behave like his usual calm self. 

Bokuto is coming over. That, only, unexpected and in the spur of the moment. He had never seen him act so serious and determined to meet up before. It was a simple but strong: "I'll be there in 10 minutes." without any context in the previous nor in the following messages.

As every second went by, the anxiety grew within the black haired young man. Nothing and no one ever manages to pull his emotional strings except him. His one and only. In fact, he can't remember any specific events in his life at all that made him feel something in the depths of his core, that did not include the spiky haired ray of sun. 

He never cried. Except once, after Bokuto asked him to be his boyfriend. The incredible waves of nostalgia that hit Akaashi all at once were able to make him forget the ever increasing pressure in his throat, even for a split second. 

"He loves you." he tried to calm himself. "We have never once even gotten into an argument before."  
.  
.  
.  
His thoughts wandered...  
Why exactly was he thinking of crying?  
Oh never mind. He gets it now.  
The hot stinging sensation in his eyes and the involuntary facial contractions whenever he started thinking of the possible outcomes from the spontaneous visit of his golden-eyed significant other were the direct consequence of his thoughts getting grimmer and grimmer.

Step. Step. Another step.  
The all so familiar heavy footsteps made their way to the main entrance.  
Silence.  
He had stopped.

Sweaty and shaky, Akaashi eagerly glanced at the oddly estranged entrance of his home. He was excited to see him again but he couldn't shake off the increasing feeling of uneasiness.

Keys were rustling and the lock was clicking. He's here! He's coming.

The golden warm rays of the crepuscular sun filled the seemingly stuffy room, as the door was creaked open. There he stood. Bokuto opened his mouth about to let the beautiful sonorities of his voice escape his lips:"Want some KFC 👁👄👁"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nuim here. 
> 
> I'm actually a graphic artist and not really a writer and I spontaneously wrote this at 3 AM after waking up from a nightmare, literally drenched in sweat and inspired to the core.
> 
> I really like how Akaashi tends to think every situation through and how he, even if it's rarely, also occasionally succumbs to his thoughts and just crumbles apart.
> 
> It. Is. Just. A. Joke. And I'm very sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed getting into the mood though :) Maybe I'll do a serious fic someday...or continue this one into a decently sized one...who knows
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Youuuu can also check out the art I draw if you're interested- I'm a very big Bokuaka enthusiast cough cough
> 
> https://www.twitter.com/fwuah


End file.
